


Within Arms Reach

by 99beth22



Series: Everything can work out [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Baby Primrose, F/M, Kissing, Love, Mammy Katniss, Parent Peeta Mellark, Sex, Young Katniss Everdeen, Young Peeta Mellark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99beth22/pseuds/99beth22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want to get to know me?" I asked. My name is Katniss Rose Everdeen, I am 18 years old and I live in London, England. When I was younger I wasn't like a typical girl, I didn't like pretty dresses or dolls but there was one exception 'The Dream' every little girls dream, it was within arms reach of me but that all changed 2 month ago!<br/>AU Modern Day Set in London, England</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Him

Chapter 1: Him

**KPOV**

"You want to get to know me?" I asked, as I watched his face suspiciously as I waited for him to answer.

Well first maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Katniss Rose Everdeen, I am 18 years old and I live in London, England. When I was younger I wasn't like a typical girl, I didn't like pretty dresses or dolls but there was one exception 'The Dream' every little girls dream, it was within arms reach of me but that all changed 2 month ago!

"Yeah" I could see him searching my face "Why wouldn't I want to get to know a beautiful girl like yourself?"

I rolled my eyes and snorted as I turned back to my Vodka and Coke. Don't get me wrong this man sitting beside me, there wasn't a thing that wasn't going for him he had that messy hair that they took hours to perfect with curls at the nape of his neck he was really beautiful and those eyes they were... 'No Katniss you can't afford to think like this' the voice in my head was telling me. 'They're all the same, all of them players' 'Well maybe this one was different' 'No when will you get it all they care about are themselves, their dicks, a good lay that's all they want!'

"Hey, where did you go?"

I flinched at the sound of someones voice pulling me out of my day-dream. I turned to the owner it was him and if I didn't know any better I would actually think he cared.

"What do you want?" I snapped. Did this guy not get it I didn't want to talk to him.

"Haymitchhhhh" I shouted of the old drunk who owned the bar.

"Sweetheart what have I told you I can't keep coming to rescue you every time some drunk tries to feel you up!" He paused in the doorway.

"What do we have here then?" a smirk appearing on his face. I shot a glare and a my signature scowl his way.  
"Please tell him to leave me alone" pointing to the blonde.

"She's a feisty one I would do as she says if you know what I mean" with a waggle of his eyebrows, directing this statement a t the blonde.

"WAIT... is that you Abernathy? Oh My God it is isn't it?"

"My god Peetey boy is that you, I haven't seen you since you were 10 was it when your mother kicked me out on Christmas Day!"

So that's what his name is then Peter, I then realise this is my chance to slip away while they are so caught up I'm just turning around

"Where do you think your going sweetheart?" my eyes widen as turn round stuttering trying to make up an excuse.

"I...I was just going to the toilet?" I said unconvincingly.

"Sure you were any way sweetheart this is my godson Peeta Ryan Mellark, Peeta this is Katniss Rose Everdeen" He said sending a grin my way. I could kill him!

**PPOV**

My god she was beautiful she had the perfect figure, flawless olive skin even when she was scowling at Uncle Haymitch she was still stunning. She turned and glared at me and the first time I noticed her eyes they were storm grey, and like that I knew I was a goner.

"You know maybe you're not so bad?" she questioned I could slowly feel a smile growing in my face.

"You want to come back to my place for a bit?" I knew what the answer should be but at that very minute my mouth and brain weren't connected.

**KPOV**

"Yeah why not?"

"Okay then let's go"

There was a thousands of questions rushing through my head right now I shouldn't be doing this I need to get my priorities right. Primrose needs me.

"Oh shit I forgot to mention that one of my roommates are babysitting their younger sister that's not a problem is it?"

He didn't need to know the truth I would probably never see him again, shit what had I done I saw look of uncertainty pass across his face

"Erm.. Yeah sure we'll not be doing anything loud will we?" He asked cockily he knew exactly what my intentions were. I suppose that was a good thing he didn't think we were going to go back and drink tea and biscuits, thank god.

''No'' I said trying to sound as serious as possible. ''We'll just have to talk really quiet'' I said with a grin.

* * *

As soon as the lift door shut and I had pressed our floor button Peeta pushed me against the side and his lips met mine I haven't felt someones lips that were as soft as his. He slid his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entry, I opened my mouth and let him lead I might as well let him it wasn't everyday that I get live and experience the life of a normal 18-year-old. I moaned into his mouth he was good DING! I pulled away from him and rested my forehead on his looking into those bright blue eyes a I catch my breath.

''Come on'' as I take him by the hand and lead him down to my door.

''Fuck''

''Whats wrong Katniss?''

''Somoeones still up that's whats wrong'' I snapped ''Wait here one minute please?''

''What's wrong embarrassed for bringing someone home with you?'' he asked cockily.

''No, it's just that...you wouldn't understand Peeta.''

**PPOV**

I don't understand we were all over each other a minute ago is she embarrassed to be bringing someone home.

''What's wrong embarrassed for bringing someone home with you?'' I asked teasingly, she scowled

''No, it's just that... you wouldn't understand Peeta.'' and with that she left me at the door I heard some whispers and then a laugh just as she reappeared with a bright red face.

''I don't even understand why I'm friends with Jo''

'' Who's Jo?'' I asked clueless of who Jo is

''You'll find out but be prepared to be questioned.''

''Erm... ok''

**KPOV**

''That's Jo and Annie should be around here somewhere'' I turn to Jo ''Where's Annie?''

''In your bedroom with Primrose''

 


	2. Explainations

Chapter 2: Explanations

**PPOV**

I turned to Katniss with raised eyebrows, I'm guessing Annie is Katniss' other friend and she's the one babysitting her little sister but I wanted to know why they were in Katniss' bedroom. She was hiding something.

**KPOV**

I turn to Peeta he has his eyebrows raised at me in question ''Katniss, care to explain?''.

I turn back to Jo who just mouths 'I'm so sorry I didn't know'. I turn back to Peeta he has his arms crossed waiting for his answers.

''Do you want to sit down you could be here for a while?'' he takes a seat on the sofa.

''Tea? Coffee?'' Jo asks ''White tea no sugar thanks.''

''Kat?''

I just nod she knows what I drink I don't need to tell her. We sit there for a few moments in an awkward silence till I finally speak up.

''What do you want to know?'' I ask while looking down at the floor, how am I going to explain this mess to him it's only been two month since it happened.

''Who's Primrose Katniss?'' he asks in an impatient and stern yet soft voice.

''She's...'' I stop and think for a minute who is she my sister or have I automatically became someone else to her since then I didn't know.

''What's so hard about that question Katniss?'' raising his voice slightly but I can't hear what he is saying as it's just hit me she's going to have to grow up with out what I had.

**JPOV**

''Johanna?'' I hear Peeta calling for me from the sitting room.

''What's wrong I'm just finishing making drinks I'll be in in a minute.'' Just as I enter I see Kat has her head down shit what has he asked her. ''What did you ask her Peeta? What did you say?"

''Kat'' I shake her shoulders

''Annie? Kats gone in one again!'' You can hear the urgency in my voice.

**KPOV**

I hear some one say my name but I'm not sure who it is there's more than one voice. Suddenly I hear crying.

''PRIMROSE'' I shout Jo's there hugging me, calming me, stroking my hair.

'' Shhhh she's ok Kat Primrose is fine it's going to be fine, I promise.''

''Its not Jo you can't promise it's going to be ok you don't know if it going to be Jo'' I say while tears are streaming down my face. I turn to Peeta who has a look of guilt on his face.

''I... I-I'm sorry Katniss'' I just shake my head.

''Kat why don't you go take a shower come on Peeta just stay there'' Jo takes me to the bathroom and turns on the shower for me while I strip down doing this in front of anyone but Jo or Annie would be mortifying but I've become so close to them over the past two years nothing matters now.

''You need to tell him Kat you should have seen him he looked so worried you need to explain it to him''

''How can I explain it to him Jo when I don't even understand it myself and why is he worried I don't even know him I only met him three hours ago and I was hardly friendly to him?''

''What do you mean you don't understand Kat I understand its hard for you but what is there not to know about the situation and for why he looked worried are you blind Kat you said yourself he told you he wanted to get to know you he obviously like you, you said that he said and I quote this 'who wouldn't want to get to know a beautiful girl like you?''

''I mean I don't know what to tell him do I tell him I'm her sister or her mam and he can't just care about me Jo he has to care about her to I can't do what you do anymore two months ago yeah I could but now no I can't Jo nothing will ever be the same.''

Jo just sighs ''To be perfectly honest Kat I think he's the type of person would care about both of you and once he finds I don't think he'll just leave''

''You don't know that though Jo'' I shriek

''I know I don't know Kat no one knows and you won't find out until you tell him okay? For you Kat, for me, for Primrose? you looked like you used to when you walked through that door like you were still 18 please Kat I'll never ask anything of you ever again if you don't I'll beg and I'll bring Annie in too...''

While giving me the your going to do this whether you do it out of choice or I make you. ''You know fine well Johanna you'll ask something of me whether I do it or not. How stupid do you think I am?''

I ask with a smile, she grins back I know I gave her the reaction she wanted ''I dunno Everdeen you only 18 I've got 7 years on so quite stupid come on little kitten time to get out and face your fears.'' She knows how much I hate that name so before I turn the water off I quickly pull down the shower head and spray her we than spend a good five minutes playing with the water and definitely not acting our ages for once.

* * *

**PPOV**

I want to know what's the matter I hope that's what Johanna is talking to her about while she showers ...wait hold on a minute has Johanna go into the bathroom while she's in the shower that's just weird but it's cute to that she's being a good friend to Katniss as its obvious it's something serious by the way she reacted it was like she just shutdown and blocked everything out. I just hope she trusts me enough to let me in and tell me I really want to get to know her I think I'm falling for her...

*Texting Finnick* ( **BOLD-PEETA** / _ITALICS FINNICK_ )

**I think I'm falling in love Fin : ]**

_Awh god Peeta not this sappy shit again anyway why is it only think and not know :p_

**Because I just met her and don't really know her**

_Where are you_

**At her house**

_I take it your not coming home tonight then ;)_

**No I probably will be**

_Are you telling me that you went home with some girl and your not getting laid you have gone down in my estimations Peeta you are a disgrace to the male race I'm not impressed :l_

**Well I'm sorry we're not all whores like you Fin but their is a very reasonable reason to why it's not happening :]**

_I'll let you off just this once and what would that reason be ?_

**Got to go she coming mate see you later**

* * *

_Katniss and Johanna enter this sitting room._

She's just come out the shower and she still beautiful wearing only a long oversized t-shirt that went half way down her thigh I hoped one day that it could be one of my own, her hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head and her face clear of the small amount of makeup she wore she looked really young... shit how old was she all I knew was her name and I was willing to come home with her it was clear Johanna was older than her by how much I'm not sure but the gap couldn't of been that big. If I remember right she was drinking a vodka and coke at Uncle Haymitch's bar I doubt he would sell alcohol to anyone underage and he seemed like he knew her. He may be a drunk but one thing he wasn't was stupid.

**KPOV**

I glared at Johanna telling her to go away she just sniggered and sat down ''Don't mind me I'm just going to sit here and make sure she tells you everything she's meant to!'' looking at me while saying it and silently telling me if I don't tell him she will.

''Personally I also think you need to get know each other better all you know are each others names. Age Peeta?''

''I'm 21 Katniss?''

''Erm.. 18'' I see a look of relief pass over his face as he visibly let out a breathe that he didn't realise he had been holding what was all that about so I raised my eyebrows in question to him?

''Er well... I realised while you were in the bathroom that I didn't know how old you were so if we went through with ...erm what you were suggesting I would have been... raping you''

He spat the last bit out his cheeks getting redder and redder I kind of felt sorry for him having to say all this in front of Johanna. I looked back at Johanna, who was trying to stifle a laugh waiting fort he next question.

''What do you do for you job Peeta?'' somehow I could tell this was going to be a long night.

''I actually own a bakery two streets from here 'Mellark's Bakery' you might of heard of it?'' so that explains why he smells of cinnamon.

''Er...No I don't really go out much and when I do I only go to the same place Johanna?'' I ask hoping to pass the awkwardness to her.

''Yeah Annie gets the chees buns that you love from there!''

''Oh My God you make them they're amazing'' I gushed

''Thanks what do you do Katniss?'' I looked at Johanna and she had a grin on her face she did this on purpose she knew how much I hated telling people what I did it wasn't that it was bad I just didn't particularly like sharing it.

''I...I work in acting with Annie'' I said just above a whisper.

''And?'' God damn Johanna she wasn't making this easy.

''And dancing with Johanna'' I said quiet if not quieter than last time I looked at Johanna to see if I had to say anymore and the smile on her face was all needed when she nodded her head encouraging me to keep going I turned to look at Peeta he had been watching us and had a small smile on his face as if to say go on so I did.

''And singing by myself...'' I drifted off annoyed that she had made me share all of it. Peeta went on to ask me if I had any work in them recently but Johanna and her big mouth had to cut in

.''She always has work in them for dancing at The Royal Ballet School with me, she's waiting to hear back from her agent for a role in a movie that she auditioned for not too long ago and well for the singing she got offered a record deal with Warner Bros which your still debating over aren't you?''

I just look to the ground embarrassed Johanna had just told him all that. He turned to me wearing a smile that reached his eyes and said.

''Your parents must be really proud of you and your only 18?'' I felt my eyes fill up if only he knew...

 


	3. The Truth

 

Chapter 3: The Truth

PPOV

What have I done now?

KPOV

flashback

I just look to the ground embarrassed Johanna had just told him all that. He turned to me wearing a smile that reached his eyes and said ''Your parents must be really proud of you and your only 18?'' I felt my eyes fill up if only he knew...

Peeta was now crouched down in front of looking into my eyes and I could see the worry the worry on his face knowing that he had caused me to start crying once again.

''Katniss I'm sorry whatever it is you can tell me you know that right?''

But I couldn't nod my head because I didn't know that at all so I did the only thing I could and stared him straight in the eye. He put his hand on my knee to comfort me but I stiffened at his touch and he saw this but he didn't withdraw it, maybe Johanna was right and he was the right type of person and he would care about me but that could all change when he heard about it.

''Maybe sometime you will hear about it but just not right now if you are going to stick around then at some point you'll find out about it but for all I know I could tell you and you could walk right out this room and never want to talk to me again''

looking at him. he thought about this for a moment before deciding to speak up.

''I care though Katniss no matter what you tell me I can promise you that I wont walk out this room!'' he said with sincerity. I looked to Johanna did she think I should do this she just looked at me with a sad smile and nodded.

''I'll just leave you to talk I'll just be in your room with Annie okay?''

''Fine''.

 

Peeta took the seat next to me on the sofa and took my hand and held it.

''You know you can tell me Katniss I really want to get to know you nothing you could tell me will change that I promise.''

So I took a deep breathe and decided to tell him,

''2 months ago... my mom died of cancer and... and my dad was on the way to see her when he got the call and he... he just lost it he went home and overdosed on her medication we had in the house off before she got readmitted to hospital I found him dead the next day I've been living off both their insurance money and working a bar tending job on a night and a local shop during the day when I'm not doing Ballet.''

I had tears streaming down my face while saying this I looked to him to see if he was still listening he was he reached over and softly wiped my tears away with the pad of his thumb.

''I would say I'm sorry Katniss but you've probably heard that more times than enough'' he said while sadly smiling at me. ''What about your other family are they not proud of you is that why your still thinking about taking the record deal?''

''No, I have no family they're all gone now I only have Johanna and Annie.''

''What's holding you back then?" he asked quizzically having no idea what the next word to come out of my mouth would be.

''Primrose''

"Who is she Katniss and why are you letting her holding back because of her?''

''She's my er... my-mydaughter'' I mumbled quickly I looked back to his face expecting to see shock but it wasn't.

''I ... I...don't know what to say Katniss'' I could tell he wouldn't want to know me I didn't need to see his face.

''Just go...'' I drifted off.

PPOV

Shit that wasn't what I meant it was more at the fact she was 18 and she had a daughter how old was she could of had her at the age of 15 for all I know?

''How old is she?''

''3 months''

Well then now I know she hadn't had her when she was 15 it was three months age she didn't look like she had just had a kid three months ago or ever.

''Well you look good!''

Shit I wasn't meant to say that but she just looked up and shook her head did she think I was lying.

''I know what you're thinking does she think I'm lying?'' I just nodded with a small smile she took a deep breathe and said three words I definitely.

''She's not mine'' What did she mean she's not mine only a few minutes ago she was telling me she had a daughter I didn't understand.

''Right now I'm really confused will you er... explain the last part''

''Well my mam had cancer and overcome it but when she had a weakened immune system it managed to take over again once Primrose was born and then well she died my dad was obviously meant to look after her and raise her but he decided he would kill himself leaving his 18 year old daughter but he must off forgot the detail of him having a 1 month old who couldn't look after herself and therefore she should have been put in custody of a close relative but since we have none and I was seen fit to look after her with me having a stable job she came with me.''

I could see him processing what I had just said, then he nodded for me to continue.

''Johanna and Annie helped me come to the decision that I should just tell her I'm her mam when she's older as its not like she knew them and that her dad just didn't want anything to do with her.'' She stated sadly.

''Do you really want to tell her that lie her full life, if it was you would you rather knowing you only live with your mam because your dad didn't want anything to do with you or your mam and dad both died when you were to young to remember and your 18 year old sister decided she would look after you? I know which one I would prefer''

''But it's not that simple Peeta I know what it feels like to not have a mam or a dad yeah they've both only been gone two months but mam was gone for a long time before when I was younger. I've already made my decision Peeta!''

This was a lot to take but she was so strong even stronger than me and she was still so young she had take on the responsibility no one should have to at my age never mind hers.

''Still want to get to know me now?''...

 


	4. The morning after

Chapter 4: The morning after

**KPOV**

''Still want to get to know me now?''

I asked ''You know what... Yeah I want to get to know you even more because back to my point earlier not only are you beautiful but your also so much stronger than I have ever been!'' ''Thank you but really I'm not beautiful or strong are you talking about the wrong person here?'' Looking down at my hands embarrassed ''No I'm not Katniss Rose Everdeen would you please go on one date with me that's all I ask?'' ''I can't I need to be there for Primrose im sorry'' his face fell ''One date that's all I ask Katniss please Primrose can come i don't want you to think that I'll only care for you I want to get to know you but i understand that's Primrose is like your daughter now so ill care for the both of you'' why was this guy so likeable, urghh why couldn't he be like the rest of them and only care about themselves. ''I dunno Peeta I just...'' come on Katniss think of a reason ''Once we'll go to the park or something for a picnic or a meal in a little restaurant and I won't take no for an answer you and Primrose are coming'' ''Okay once and can we go tot he park I feel a little uncomfortable in restaurants do you want to go later today I have the day off?'' ''Yeah yeah why not.'' ''Okay then I'll see you later pass your phone and ill put my number in nd text myself... there we go done'' I looked at my phone it as 03:30 ''Peeta do you just want to erm... stay the night it's late and...?'' ''Somehow Katniss I doubt I'll fit on the sofa it's a bit small'' I could hear the chuckle in his voice ''Well you could sleep-you could share my bed of course you don't have to, you can go home I just thought with it being late and all...'' ''Katniss?'' he cut me off and scratching the back of his neck nervously ''Thank you but you don't have to'' ''It's okay your fine it's not like I'm going anywhere is it '' '' I suppose not thank you, but only if it's okay with you" "Sleeping that's all" "I wouldn't dream of doing anything else honestly I really want to get to know even if it's just friends I swear I would never take advantage of you." I smile because he didn't have to say this for me to know that but he reassured me. "Quick question do you how Johanna said Annie was in your room with Primrose dies she sleep in your room or was Annie just in there with her?" "Erm…Yeah it's only a three bedroom so all her things are in my room it's not a problem is it?" "No, no of course it's not I just wondered" he said smiling "I erm do you need any clothes to sleep in or …." I trailed off feeling embarrassed "I usually just sleep in my boxers but if it makes you feel more comfortable I can sleep in some trousers and a shirt" "I er-no it's fine I just don't cope well with nudity" he chuckled "I gathered I'll wear something then it's no problem" "Thank you" I said smiling softly "Its fine Katniss you don't need to thank me for wearing clothes with most girls it's the other way round they're usually thanking me for not having any on" I felt my cheeks warming up Damn him!

**PPOV**

I can't believe that she just offered to share her bed with her. God she's so cute, I want to marry this girl...

**KPOV**

''Come on my rooms back here'' I led him through the door I knocked softly ''Jo? Annie?'' ''Come in'' Annie replied softly ''I was er just going to go to bed thanks for looking after her for me'' grateful of the night off she had given me I could see Jo eyeing me with a smirk that Peeta was still here and I was announcing I was going to bed ''Be quiet or you'll wake Primrose!'' Honestly i felt like I could kill her sometimes she was so annoying I looked at him you could se the pink tint appearing on his cheeks in the dark ''Jo just shut up, do you have any pants Peeta can borrow'' ''Normally I would say no because it makes you uncomfortable but he'' jerking her thumb at Peeta ''Seems to be a good guy and I dunno if he's anything like you so...Yeah!'' ''Thank you for your consideration'' Jo gets up and does to her room so does Annie but not before kissing Primrose on the head. ''I'll just be a minute Peeta I'm just going to get the pants. Jo I'm coming in'' ''What's up with you and Blondie then?'' ''Nothing I just asked if he wanted to stay because it's late and then later today at like 12:00 the three of us are going to the park for a picnic'' she smiles softly showing her side that very few people get to see ''He seems like he would be good for you know and just what you need Katniss'' I nod in agreement ''I think so too'' I walk back to my room Peeta is standing over Primrose's cot ''She's beautiful just like you'' I knew i was starting to blush so I changed the subject ''I got the pants'' smiling while saying it handing them to him, I'll just er... you can go in the bathroom if you want?" "Katniss it's fine really unless you want me to" he says with a full smile on his face "No, no it's fine you can just get changed in here" "You know for someone who was willing to jump my bones you're not very good with nudity are you?" "No not really" I chuckle, I go and stand over Primrose"She'll wake up in about half an hour because the last time she woke was 2 and then my day starts at 6:00." I turn to him while he's pulling the bottoms I the shirt down his body is amazing he has defined abs and it's a little small so around his arms it's tight "Which side the bed do you normally sleep on" he's even asked why side of the bed I sleep on you can't get any more considerate than that "Erm the left" "Well that works for me because I sleep on the right" with a smile he walks the bed an pulls the quilt back standing there waiting for me to get in first and then he climbs in after he lays his arm across my pillow for me to rest my head on so I do and lay my hand on his chest he uses his other hand to sweep away some hair that's fell in front of my eyes softly he gives me a soft kiss on the head as my eyes droop. 'I slid my hands down over his chest as he slides his hands over my hips as he repositioned them so that I was reclining against a pillow at the top of the bed and he was hovering over me. He dragged his lips from mine and he placed kisses along my jaw and back to my earlobe and an area behind ''urghhh Peeta'' I moaned softly and the way I clutched his body spurred him on and he continued his trail of kisses down my neck.' "Katniss Katniss" I hear someone whispering my name Shit was I having a dream about Peeta "Katniss are you okay you were moaning where you having a" oh no he knows "nightmare?" I just nod feeling my cheeks warm up "you want to talk about it" "No" I whisper ashamed of myself "okay well you know you can tell me and i thought I'd tell you Annie came in when Primrose was crying and fed around 4:00 she said she didn't mind because the night you had you must have been tired and it's 5:45 so you'll need to feed Primrose in about 15 minutes" "Thanks I better go and get her bottle ready you can go back to sleep if you'd like" ''Nah its fine I'm a baker I'm used to getting up early in fact earlier than this'' I forgot that at least Primrose crying wouldn't bother him I walk into the kitchen and warm up her bottle I really like Peeta he's a nice guy I hear soft whimpers coming from my bedroom so I check the temperature of the milk and then go back to my room and the sight I see isn't the one I expected at all ...


	5. The Picnic

 

**KPOV**

All I feel when I walk into my room is shock I see Peeta in the middle of the bed with his legs spread leaning against my headboard with Primrose in his arms he looked comfortable most guys his age don't even know how to hold a baby. He looks up I still can't get over his eyes they are so bright does he wear contact lenses.

''Hey she started crying so I got her I hope you don't mind I couldn't leave her till you came back'' I shake my head ''It's fine'' I walk over to the side of the bed ''Do you want to feed her?''

''No, but I want you to sit between my legs while you do''

He says smiling while opening his legs further apart for me so I crawl over and carefully pick Primrose up from his arms and settle between them and lean back against his chest and he lays his chin on my shoulder looking at her as his arms slide around my waist as i feed her every so often he lays a gentle kiss on my cheek.

''Your good with her'' he says softly I turn slightly to look at him,

''What do you mean?''

''I mean your still only a kid yourself and your looking after a new-born baby and the a kid for the next 18 years of your life you've lost your freedom before you really got it you really love her don't you'' I nod looking down at her.

''She could be your daughter you know she has your hair and eye colour she nothing like me!''

He smiles ''But she's not she's yours'' he says tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. The room is silent for a couple of moments except for the sound of Primrose drinking her milk.

''So where are we going today?'' I ask ''The park but if you don't mind we'll pop by the bakery in the way and get some food?''

''Yeah, that's okay'' I stare at Prim for a while ''Peeta?'' ''Yeah?'' ''Do you think this could maybe a date like can we get to know each other''

''I would like nothing more!'' he says with a huge smile on his face, and I smile back at him I lean forward and gently press my lips to his.

''More then friends?'' I ask knowing what the answer is already. ''More then friends'' he confirms, ''And if it means keeping you round so I can have this little one as my kid I'm keeping you for ever''

''I wouldn't mind unless you plan on leaving her once she's old enough to understand if your in your in for the long run.''

''I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing to both of you'' Looking me in the eye with sincerity.

* * *

After we fed Primrose her bottle and had breakfast our selves I took a shower while Peeta watched Primrose and I went back to my room to change.

''So where do you live?''

"Above the bakery" He says as if it was common knowledge ''Why do you ask''

''I was just wondering how far away it was because your going to want to get changed don't you?''

''Yeah I do and have a quick shower if that's okay'' I nod grabbing a pair of jeans and some underwear from the draw deciding on some high cut panties I drop my towel with my back towards him and look over my shoulder and he's staring at my butt.

''Heyy!" I scold playfully he looks up with red cheeks because he's been caught "I can't help it your beautiful and you have a nice arse" I shake my head at him I slide my panties and bra on they are both white lace and look through my clothes "Is it going to be warm?" I ask him turning round ''I...I don't know I'll check" I still can't get how natural he looks holding Primrose "22° so yeah" I search for the shortest pair of Denim shorts I have and I pick out a three-quarter white tight top and my red plaid shirt I get ready and tie my shirt round my waist. I pick out a light pink summer dress and some frilly socks with a sun hat for prim and put them on the bed then i get he bag ready with some spare nappies, a blanket, a cardigan, baby wipes, some cream and a dummy. I take her from Peeta and strip her down change her nappy and smoother her with sun cream and put it in the bag and i put her clothes on. ''Right are you ready?'' I ask Peeta he gets up and nods I walk into the kitchen and put Primrose in her pram I got some bottles ready. I decided to put my leather boots on and walk to the door Peeta holds open the door for me once I'm outside I lock it and grab his hand and with the other i push the pram he turns to me and smiles and it's the biggest one I've seen on his face yet.

We walk the two streets to Peeta's bakery and we walk in to the back and through a door into a passage ''You can just leave the pram here if you want'' I carefully lift Primrose out of the pram and follow him up the stairs "I'll just get a quick shower and changed do you want a drink or anything?'' "Can I have a drink please" "What would you like ?" "Can I have a diet coke please?'' He got his phone out and started texting someone ''Do you want ice and lemon with it?'' I nod ''Okay Rue will be up with it in a minute I just smile and shake my head at him. Rue brought the drink up for me and 10 minutes later Peeta emerged in some light blue chino shorts, a black and white tie-dyed shirt and white converse shoes. ''Ready?'' I ask him ''Ready''.

Peeta goes behind the counter as I wait round the counter as I wait round thee other side for him with Primrose he picks up a variety of drinks and sweet and savoury foods and put them in a bag and comes back round and slides them in the bottom of Primrose's pram. We walk the couple of streets to the park and find a nice sheltered patch of grass and sit down I spread the blanket before getting Primrose out the pram and lying her on it and putting more suntan lotion on her while Peeta get the food out. ''So if we're going to get to know each other when's your birthday?'' I look down ''I don't celebrate birthdays anymore'' "But that's not the question I asked you when is it not do you celebrate them?" "March 22nd yours?'' ''May 20th'' ''So will that make you 22 this year then?'' ''Yeah, favourite colour mines orange.'' ''Green, like tree green.'' ''Why are you still deciding to take the record deal?'' ''I just... I just don't know if I'm ready for that I'm only just 18 and well if I do I'll end up famous and if that happens they'll want to know about Primrose and I just don't know if I can do that to her, but if I do it means money and that's not something I have a lot of at the minute so it just means a better life for her!'' I look up to his face his brow knitted together in though ''What are you going to do if you get cast in the movie?'' "I'm not sure yet if I'll even take the part, I doubt I'll even get offered it?" We go back to eating our picnic I bite my lip debating whether to ask him or not ''Do you have any chees buns?'' ''I do here I brought two'' we both smile as we tuck into them and finish off our drinks ''Want to go for a walk and get an ice cream?'' ''Yeah, can we find somewhere to sit in for Primrose and to get her bottle warmed please?'' ''Yeah no problem here let me grab her while you get up?'' I give him her and he puts her back in her pram for me as I pack up the food. "Do you want to push her?'' ''Only if it means getting to hold your hand like I did before'' I take his hand while smiling and shake my head at him boys... We find a Ice Cream Parlour not too far away from where we were we go inside and find a table. Peeta got a bottle out the bag and then grabbed Primrose for me while we looked at the menu I went up to order and got the bottle warmed and went back to the table while we waited. ''Do you want to feed her?'' ''No it's alright'' I sat next him and got Primrose from him and started feeding her, there was a group of old women sitting on the table next to u and one spoke up smiling at us ''You make a great couple'' I felt my cheeks warm up ''I...I...'' I looked at Peeta begging him to answer form me ''We're not together we are just good friends. ''Well who's is the baby?'' ''Mine, it's my daughter, the dad isn't in the picture'' ''Well lad you better get her snapped up she's a pretty thing.'' thankfully the waitress saved us, or should I say me from further embarrassment when she brought our ice creams over I looked down at Primrose she was asleep so I asked Peeta to put her back in her pram. We ate our ice creams and we're just sitting talking when Peeta said "Prim" I looked over Primrose was fine ''What?'' I asked confused ''You should call her Prim for short'' ''I like it, it sounds nice better than Kat like what I get called I don't know what my mam and dad were thinking when they chose Katniss they told me they liked it because it was unique, yeah because there was so many opportunities to take the piss and get bullied for it'' shaking my head and snorting at their idiocity ''Well at least it's not as bad as mine Peeta what were they thinking and my two brothers Wheaton and Rye, he was the lucky one he got away with saying it was short for Ryan.'' Chuckling as if it brought back good memories. "So you know about my family as much as there is to tell what about your?" "My mam passed away when I was 15, dad is 54, Rye is 25 and Wheaton is 29, and I know you don't have any family but how old are Johanna and Annie?" "Annie is 23 and Jo is 25 they're like my big sisters" "So Katniss Everdeen I know it might be a bit quick but I really like you will you be my girl friend?" "Of course I will" he leaned in towards me and gave me the best kiss I have ever had. "Stay at mine tonight just sleep and before you say Prim, I mean both of you we can go to your place and get your things please?" I bite my lip "Yes"


End file.
